Current radar systems operating at the microwave range may be classified into long range narrow angle detection systems or short range wide angle detection systems. The long range radar systems have a relatively narrow beam. Accordingly, long range radar systems are not as effective for detecting objects within a relatively short distance as opposed to short range wide angle systems which have a wider angle. Conversely, short range systems are not able to detect objects in a relatively long distance from the antenna as such systems lack the power to reach such distances.
Automotive vehicles integrating long range and short range detection systems currently implement two different radar systems. Each of the radar systems includes its own microwave radiation source, transmitting antenna and receiver element. This adds to the cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a radar system operable to detect objects within both a long range and short range distance of the platform without incurring the cost associated with using separate and distinct receiver elements and antennas for respective long, short and intermediate range system.